Code geass : The last one (2)
by Creeper326
Summary: Apprenons en un peu plus sur la personnalité de ce mysterieux étranger d'europe de l'ouest, et sur une mysterieuse arme qui le rendrait presque effrayant...


CODE GEASS : The last one

Chapter II : La lame de France

 **Cette fanfiction fait intervenir un personnage et une situation n'ayant jamais existés dans le manga ou l'anime. Les évènements se déroulent peu après ceux du premier épisode de la saison 2.**

Suzaku et moi sommes sortis de la cafetaria après avoir déjeuné. Les repas ici sont infects, contrairement à ceux que nous préparent Sayoko. Comme nous n'avions presque rien mangé et que nous avions encore une heure devant nous avant le début des cours de l'après midi -du sport, pitié achevez moi- , je proposai à mon ami d'aller manger un vrai repas chez moi. D'abord réticent, je commençai à lui parler de lard fumé, de dinde truffée et de la délicieuse moussaka de Nunally. Il finit par me sourire et me dire qu'il me detestait, puis me suivit. Tant mieux, j'en profiterais pour manger comme quatre, et j'aurai une excuse pour ne pas faire sport.

Nous nous engagions dans la grand rue qui mène chez moi. C'est une partie de la ville qui n'était pas encore reconstruite après les derniers combats en date. Il nous fallait rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour escalader les monticules de bitume, qui pouvaient atteindre 3 mètres par endroits. Comme d'habitude, Suzaku les montaient en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire...

- _Lelouch, t'as pas l'impression d'être un peu à la traîne_ , me demanda t-il avec un sourire insolent

-Han...tu...pourrais...tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te moquer de moi?!

Il savait parfaitement que j'étais fin comme une tige de huit, et que les seuls muscles qui travaillaient chez moi étaient ceux de la machoire. Il me regarda encore quelques secondes en rigolant avant de venir m'attraper le poignet et me tirer en haut. Je ne comprendrai jamais d'où lui vient cette force...

000

 _Qu'est ce qu'il était marrant à voir, notre Lelouch, s'essoufflant pour un rien face à un pauvre tas de terre. Il était comme ça depuis qu'on se connaissait, ca lui donnait un charme. En fait, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que ça le rendait mignon, surtout quand il commençait à feindre la colère pour ne pas s'afficher désemparé devant moi. Je me mis à en rire, quand il me ramena à la réalité en me demandant de le remonter. Incorrigible Lelouch..._

 _La descente fut beaucoup plus facile -comme par hasard, le britannien ne se fit pas prier pour me prouver que finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile- ,et les montées suivantes se firent rares et peu importantes. Arrivés au bout du tumultueux chemin, il nous restait un petit kilomètre à parcourir pour atteindre sa résidence, où un bon plat chaud nous attendait._

 _J'étais reparti dans mes pensées. Une dinde, Lelouch qui s'essouflait derrière moi, il n'en falait pas plus pour m'immaginer un mini-Lelouch mi-dinde qui courait partout en poussant des petits «Suza! Suza! Suza!». Je riais tellement interieurement que j'entendis à peine Lelouch tomber par terre derrière moi. Allons bon, il avait dû s'écrouler de fatigue, c'est sûr qu'il avait fait beaaaaaaucoup d'efforts._

 _Mais en me retournant, je le vis à terre, se masser la tête, pendant que je recevais moi même un coup par derrière..._

000

Quelle bande de lâches. Je n'ai aucun préjugé contre les elevens -enfin, les japonais- ,mais ceux ci venaient de frapper Su' par derrière avec une batte de base-ball, suffisemment fort pour qu'il s'écroule par terre en titubant. L'un des agresseurs le saisit par le col et le lança vers moi, qui le receptionnait afin qu'il ne se fasse pas plus mal. La vache, son crâne était vachement enflé. Il était conscient mais tout juste.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha, m'attrapa par les cheveux et me secoua violemment:

-Allez, donne ton fric le britannien. Tu dois pas en manquer, t'es chez les Ashford !

-Non att...aïe...attendez, vous vous trompez...je...AÏE...je n'ai rien sur moi!

Wouah, je n'immaginais pas que se faire tirer les cheveux pourrait faire aussi mal. Je comprenais les douleurs des filles lors des disputes qu'elles engageaient. Devant ma réponse négative, l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année m'assena un violent coup dans l'estomac, puis à la machoire. Il me lacha et je m'effondrai par terre, la bouche en sang, plié en deux. Je vis alors Su' tenter de se relever, qui, malgré son air dépité et mal en point, s'interposa entre l'agresseur et moi.

-Su'...non, arrête...ils vont...te...

000

 _Lelouch avait beau protester tant qu'il voulait, il était hors de question que je laisse mon meilleur ami se faire frapper, sans défense. J'étais plus musclé, plus rapide, je me devais de le défendre, je savais parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait le faire tout seul. Je me relevai donc, avec difficulté, et m'appretai à mener bataille. Ils vont voir à qui ils ont à faire !_

 _Alors que l'un des japonais allait m'attaquer avec une bouteille de bière, Lelouch se redressa d'un bond et fit barrière, se prenant les éclats de verre et le coup violent à ma place. Il s'effondra par terre, inconscient. Lulu, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit? Tu detestes te battre!_

-Bon, cette fois ca suffit. Apparemment vous avez rien, on va finir le boulot.

 _Alors qu'il levait son couteau pour me frapper, je commençai à prier pour moi et Lelouch. C'est marrant, je ne suis pas particulièrement croyant, mais il se passe de drôles de choses lorsqu'on se sait sur le point de mourir. J'entendis alors un petit bruit singulier. Un petit bruit que j'avais déjà entendu quelques heures avant, j'essayais de me souvenir où. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que le groupe de malfrats l'ait entendu aussi, puisqu'ils se retournèrent brusquemment, prêts à se battre contre un autre ennemi._

 _En levant les yeux, je poussai un cri de surprise :L'air fatigué, les cheveux longs séparés en deux mèches distinctes et un veston rouge sur l'épaule gauche, c'était bien Henry, le jeune français de notre académie, qui venait d'arriver et d'assister à la scène. Le fameux bruit était celui de sa canne qui frappait de façon nonchalente le sol goudronné. Il s'était arrêté là, et fixait les agresseurs avec un regard plat et exaspéré;_

 **-Heu, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites?**

 _Sa voix me surpis encore plus, il avait adopté un ton complètement different que celui qu'on lui avait entendu en cours d'histoire. Il semblait agacé, profondément choqué de ce qu'il voyait. Son regard restait morne et vide d'expression, mais la question, elle, était pleine de mépris et de colère a peine dissimulée._

-Quoi, il veut quoi l'aristo? Dégage et dis rien, sinon on te règle ton cas à toi aussi, fils de chien!

 _A présent, malgré un regard inchangé, il souriait légèrement. Il retira ses lunettes rondes et repoussa sa mèche de cheveux, qui lui cachaient le front. Il les rangea dans une petite poche interieure de sa veste rouge, qui semblait être en velours, et s'approcha dangereusement de nos agresseurs. En ouvrant grand ses yeux d'un bleu profond, parfaitement accordés à sa cravate, il leur dit sur un ton de défi:_

 **-Et si je refusais? Et si je vous disais que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que vous me dîtes, vous et votre bande singes dégénérés, tout justes bons à battre une poignée de gosses, par derrière qui plus est? J'ai une irrésistible envie de vous cracher dessus...**

 _C'en était trop pour le chef qui se rua sur lui, couteau en main, pour le tuer. La suite des évènements est floue dans ma tête, mais je me souviens parfaitement du magistral coup de canne qu'Henry assena aux maxillaires de son ennemi, puis du coup de pied qu'il lui avait mis dans le ventre, le projetant à plus d'un mètre en arrière. Les deux compères du gars à terre sortirent alors deux katana, qui semblaient d'origine japonaise, et se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant. Loin de se débiner, il recula alors très rapidemment puis, d'un geste éloquant, il sortit une lame très fine mais très longue, de sa canne, qui lui servait en fait de fourreau. Le manche en forme de fleur de lys en main, le jeune homme leva son arme et, au soleil, on piuvait voir briller sur la lame l'inscription «Puisse Dieu sauver votre âme, prise par la lame du Roy de France», avant que celle ci ne s'abatte plus vite que le vent sur les deux sabres adverses, lesquels se brisèrent instantanément en deux. D'un autre coup d'épée, il les désarma, d'un autre, il leur trancha la ceinture qui maintenait le pantalon en place. Abandonnant leur ami sur place, ils prirent la fuite avec, comme le dit l'expression consacrée, «la queue entre les jambes»._

000

En relevant la tête (très très difficilement), je vis nos agresseurs s'enfuir le plus vite possible, sans demander leur reste. Je voyais encore flou, et j'avais des bouts de verre enfoncés dans le visage, mais je pus distinctement reconnaître Henry, dos à nous, en train de ranger une épée dans un fourreur -qui, étrangement, ressemblait à sa canne d'aristo coincé-. Je tentai de me relever, attirant d'un même coup l'attention de mes deux camarades, mais ce fut un bel échec et je m'aplatissais devant Suzaku, qui me retint par les épaules.

 _-Et, Lelouch. Tu vas bien ?_

-Je me suis fait frappé, cogner, planter et assommé par une bouteille de verre, tu veux vraiment que je réponde ?!

 _-Okay, tu vas bien. Regardes, c'est Henry qui nous a secourus._

Je regardai le jeune homme avec etonnement. Celui ci me répondit avec un sourire à faire tourner toutes les têtes, et s'accroupit pour m'aider tant bien que mal à me relever. Je m'accrochai à lui et à Suzaku, et parvint finalement à me redresser et à tenir sur mes pattes. Finalement, il avait l'air très gentil, malgré ses apparences de vieux bourge coincé. Rien que son visage me poussa à lui adresser un sourire douloureux.

000

-Où...où est-ce que tu as appris à manier le sabre comme ça ?!

 _La question de Lelouch était hésitante, presque impolie, tant elle était posée avec rapidité. Mais le fait est que moi aussi, j'avais envie de le savoir. Il venait, en moins d'une minute, de désarmer une bande de malfrats armés de katanas avec pour seule arme une épée fine comme un bras de Lelouch -désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher-._

 **-Euh...Je crois que c'est mon père qui m'a appris à manier l'épée.**

 _Hmmm, pas très bavard. Je regardai Lelouch pour voir ce qu'il pensait de lui, mais je le vis à moitié évanoui au sol, à peine soutenu par notre bienfaiteur, qui commençait lui aussi à peiner. Prenant soudain conscience que mon ami allait tomber, je le retint par les épaules et le relevai pour l'aider à marcher. Il fallait le ramener chez lui, là bas Nunally et Sayoko pourraient lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Et d'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'aurais bien besoin de me soigner un peu. Nous allions partir, et j'allais proposer à Henry de nous accompagner pour le remercier de son aide, mais il parut d'un seul coup très tendu._

 **-Hmmm...je...j'aimerais beaucoup mais...mais comment dire...je...**

 _Un râle de Lelouch lui décocha alors un petit sourire, qu'il s'empressa d'effacer, avant de proposer:_

 **-Non, il habite bien trop loin...venez plutôt chez moi, mon domicile est tout près, à peine une centaine de mètres. Et puis je vous préparerai le repas, aussi, vous devez avoir faim.**

 _Je n'avais vraiment pas la force de refuser, et Lelouch n'étant pas en état de donner son avis, j'approuvais._

 _-D'accord, merci. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part._

 _Son visage s'illumina tout d'un coup, il semblait maintenant parfaitement réveillé et energique, pris Lelouch sous le bras, et nous conduisit vers sa maison. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais cet endroit allait dépasser de loin toutes les limites de mon immagination..._

La suite dans le chapitre III : Pour le cœur d'un ami


End file.
